


Iperbole

by svajoti



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Feels, Flashbacks, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Melancholy, Nostalgia, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: "Ma Polonia è abbastanza sicuro che – nonostante i settantuno anni volati via da allora – certe abitudini non cambieranno mai. Gli occhi di menta che sfortunatamente incontra in mezzo alla triade, nemmeno loro sono cambiati."1991: L'URSS si sgretola e le repubbliche Baltiche sono finalmente indipendenti dopo anni di sevizie e schiavitù. Lettonia, Estonia e Lituania decidono dunque di organizzare una festa per celebrare l'evento. Il party sarà l'occasione perfetta non solo per inaugurare un nuovo futuro come nazioni autonome, ma anche per ricordare con nostalgia l'epoca d'oro di un'alleanza fra le più forti del Medioevo.[2P!LietPol] [Historical!] [Molti cenni storici e un po' di licenza poetica]





	

“La vita senza avvisare poi ci piovve addosso / Ridigli in faccia al tempo quando passa per favore / e ricordiamoglielo al mondo chi eravamo / e che potremmo ritornare.” 

 

Sono trascorsi secoli dall’ultima volta in cui si sono incontrati.  
Non si tratta di una misera, trascurabile licenza di stile, di un istinto letterario inciso su carta destinato a non individuare un riscontro nella realtà – “un milione di scale”, chi mai riuscirebbe a scendere così tanti scalini al braccio di una nonnina claudicante senza sfracellarsi nel tentativo o inveire contro tutti i santi?  
Chissà se due secoli – altrettanti sono trascorsi dal loro ultimo incontro – bastano a fare un milione di scalini.  
Dilemmi, dilemmi.  
Di sicuro non sono bastati ai lituani a fare una vodka lontanamente simile alla sua – un’idea che ha un che di rivincita.  
Gli invitati sono tanti e nessuno fra nazioni e umani è indifferente al clima di festa – nessuno tranne lui, s’intende.  
Polonia ha la schiena contro un muro, le labbra in bilico sull’orlo di un bicchierino di scialbore – che i camerieri osano smerciare come vodka – e una mano infilata in una delle due tasche di un vestito che non ha visto la luce dal millenovecentocinquantadue e la sua mente è annebbiata dal rumore bianco di sfondo e dall’alcol.  
La folla si ammassa tutta intorno al bar e tra code di rondine e strascichi di abiti, risatine e brindisi continui.  
Polonia si ostina a trovare molto interessante il brillio delle luci a contatto con il vetro e scola tutto d’un fiato il resto della sbobba incriminata, schiantando il bicchierino vuoto su un tavolino a lato e facendo un cenno al cameriere di turno – un minuto e la sua mano tiene con minor lucidità l’ennesimo shottino.  
Tra i tronfi commensali – chi con i ciuffi oramai inceneriti e diradati dall’età tirati all’indietro dalla brillantina, chi con la schiena e l’anulare sinistro nudi, chi in livrea e in uniforme – Polonia malvolentieri individua il trio in visibilio che ha dato il via alle danze, tutti imbellettati e tutti finti sorrisi di circostanza. I Baltici che – iella – ha conosciuto anni or sono non avrebbero mai indetto una festa simile, almeno di loro volontà: una taverna e alcuni bicchierini di “Vana Tallinn” bastavano a renderli infantilmente felici come bambini, almeno nei lontani anni Venti.  
Ma Polonia è abbastanza sicuro che – nonostante i settantuno anni volati via da allora – certe abitudini non cambieranno mai.  
Gli occhi di menta che sfortunatamente incontra in mezzo alla triade, nemmeno loro sono cambiati.  
È nell’incrociarli che il suo volto scarno e smunto – sfumato sulla nuca di un’indiscutibile tinta rubino che attribuirà all’alcol in vena – automaticamente si muove all’ingiù – come all’ingiù si muove anche il decimo grappino di vodka, bruciando tutto sul suo cammino.  
Le indistinte venature alabastro del marmo al suolo si adombrano, mentre due tremendi mocassini consumati fanno la loro non molto trionfale entrata – Polonia tenta di convincersi che non riconosce il tessuto usurato ai lati, o i calzini calanti di chi nonostante l’età si rifiuta di metterne le bretelline e nemmeno l’orlo dei pantaloni ostinatamente all’altezza del malleolo, no che non sono familiari.  
Una risatina sibilata dalle narici e sono tutte balle, balle, balle.  
“Pensavo non saresti venuto” dice Lituania e Polonia fa un suono stizzito con le labbra a cui Lituania ribatte con uno sbuffo ilare che fa tremolare un ciuffo disordinato e sbarazzino a un lato del viso – Polonia si incanta un attimo, ma lo stridio dell’unico violino dell’orchestrina al centro del salone lo fa ritornare in sé.  
“Pensavo anch’io” sbotta quindi di rimando il biondino, distendendo lentamente il broncio in una smorfia canzonatoria in cui brilla la dentatura e facendo un cenno con la testa in direzione dell’immancabile bicchierino nella mano sinistra, “Pensavo anche che cinquant’anni erano abbastanza per infilarti in quella testolina come diamine fare una vodka come Dio comanda, ma immagino tu sia il solito asino.”  
Il lazzo burbanzoso che inclina le labbra di Lituania si incrina e una vena tamburellante affiora sulla fronte contratta.  
“Fanculo” ronza Lituania fra denti arrotati dall’irritazione – Polonia fa una risatina cattiva dietro l’orlo scintillante dello shottino.  
La musica continua, dannatamente lenta, mentre le risate muoiono nel brusio della folla di invitati e le sue dita si muovono a ritmo della sinfonia sull’intarsio del vetrino.  
Cala un silenzio imbarazzante, innaturale.  
Durante il Commonwealth – durante il loro matrimonio – non ci sono mai stati tali silenzi, nessun mutismo denso di un simile fastidio che non è di brutale irritazione ma soltanto un infantile turbamento, un sottile imbarazzo a cui naturalmente non sono abituati nell’intimo – alteri e mitomani come erano, tuttora sono e in futuro saranno.  
Si sono incontrati a metà di un millennio di novità e insieme ne hanno tenuto le redini in quattrocent’anni di unione in virtù di un unico, tanto amato stemma.  
L’alleanza firmata a Krewo fu un insulso ma fruttuoso tentativo di aiutare e farsi aiutare all’ultimo minuto, un misero documento fitto fitto di una terribile scrittura trovato sulla scrivania in una normale, frizzante mattinata estiva.  
Quell’interminabile documento l’aveva sottoscritto così, totalmente indifferente e con mano malferma, con le iridi blu ancora ammorbidite dal sonno e il nome distante di Lituania nella mente e nei ricordi non molto lontani di un incontro con la sua regina – l’unica a non essere vittima del suo indomabile cinismo e l’unica a cui naturalmente Polonia dava la sua massima fiducia.  
La firma del contratto matrimoniale – con l’allettante clausola che sanciva l’unione dei territori di Polonia e Lituania sotto l’eterno e diretto controllo della dinastia monarchica della bella Jadwiga – era un indiscutibile ordine dall’alto, che non ammetteva ribellioni.  
D’altronde l’eventualità di un’alleanza tanto conveniente aveva immediatamente convinto i nobili di turno, Polonia incluso – almeno all’inizio.  
Poi Lituania era entrato nella sua vita in tutto il suo fastidioso narcisismo e Polonia avrebbe voluto soltanto tirare via il documento dell’intesa dalle mani della sua sovrana e ridurlo in centinaia di minuscoli brandelli, insieme alla salma del suo terribile futuro alleato, che una volta di fronte al trono si era limitato a squadrarlo con aria di sufficienza rifiutandosi di inchinarsi – al contrario del suo ben educato seguito – dinnanzi a lui e al corollario di nobili.  
Ma nonostante l’irritante amor di sé, a Lituania, maledetto stronzo fortunato, non era servito nulla per ottenere l’ammirazione e la stima – totalmente immeritate – dei sudditi di Polonia.  
Veniva considerato come un normalissimo umano al loro livello – vittima della crisi, della fame, dei malanni e dei conflitti continui, ma con la strenua volontà di risollevarsi dall’oscurità in cui era caduto e tornare invincibile esattamente come una fenice, l’animale mitico che della Polonia era il simbolo.  
Polonia dissentiva totalmente.  
Non c’era caratteristica alcuna che accomunasse – anche lontanamente – Lituania e un’entità tanto fantastica.  
Lituania – ne era sicuro – era soltanto un momentaneo alleato destinato a finire nel dimenticatoio, reduce da un’unione che in molti avevano ritratto come innovativa ed astuta, ma che in realtà si sarebbe infine mostrata nella sua attuale forma – ovvero un deludente scialo di fatiche, un fittizio castello in aria.  
Politicamente e militarmente, l’inizio dell’alleanza aveva dato buoni frutti – Polonia doveva ammetterlo, con la stessa acidità ed ira con cui si ammette una sorta di bruciante sconfitta.  
Ciò nondimeno, il matrimonio era una formalità combinata fra due sovrani che non si conoscevano, ma che avevano abbastanza a cuore la loro terra e i loro abitanti da affidarsi l’uno nelle mani nell’altro.  
Polonia era entusiasta della tenacia e dell’acume di Ladislao – con tale nome venne ribattezzato il Granduca di Lituania Jogaila durante il rito di conversione al cristianesimo – e del genuino affetto instauratosi tra lui e la sua luminosa sovrana, ma certamente non era altrettanto entusiasta dell’incarnazione della Nazione che l’uomo tanto ardito comandava da circa una decina di anni.  
Lituania era rozzo, maleducato ed insolente, un narcisista innamorato unicamente del suo – tra l’altro rivoltante – riflesso ed un incallito farfallone con le dame al castello, un fannullone insofferente ai richiami e alle lamentele ed indifferente nei confronti dei suoi incarichi.  
Polonia intimamente individiava – e odiava – la naturalezza e l’irritante sfrontatezza con cui Lituania scansava i suoi obblighi, invitando al contrario nobildonne e donzelle della servitù a danzare insieme a lui al centro del salone sulle note trillanti di un cimbalo suonato abilmente da un menestrello di sua conoscenza e fiducia; invidiava la sua sicurezza e l’aria di sufficienza con cui dall’alto scrutava il mondo – come il re dell’universo, come un dio – dedicandosi interamente ed unicamente a minuzie triviali come i balli, le lezioni di viola e le battute di caccia nei boschi circostanti al castello senza sentire in alcuna maniera il fardello dell’onere sulla schiena; invidiava il successo che riscuoteva con le femmine alla corte e i modi cortesi che riservava solo e soltanto a loro.  
Certamente non invidiava le donne che danzavano con Lituania e che sembravano divertirsi, ridendo di tanto in tanto con la mano nella mano del suo terribile confederato e un sorriso contento sulle labbra di entrambi, Lituania incluso – con le iridi ridenti, il volto finalmente tranquillo e le dita sulla vita sottile della dama di turno.  
Non le invidiava affatto.  
Quando Lituania aveva avanzato l’imbarazzante ed assolutamente errata evenienza che Polonia fosse geloso – sostenendo la sua tesi con il continuo imbronciarsi del biondino di fronte a tali sconclusionati balli – si era ritrovato con una cinquina fumante sulla guancia e un dente in meno.  
D’altronde il matrimonio era stato indetto fra la sua sovrana e l’anziano duca di Lituania, non fra le due nazioni di cui abilmente entrambi i nobili tiravano i fili e Polonia era duramente conscio che Lituania fosse un adulto – con la mentalità di un incontentabile bambino di due anni, ma adulto – libero di danzare con tutte le femmine con cui desiderava trastullarsi – fare il maritino tormentato dai dubbi e dalle nobildonne non rientrava nei suoi hobby.  
Poi lentamente – con la stessa naturalezza con cui le chiome degli alberi cambiano colore con il passare delle stagioni – Lituania aveva abbandonato i suoi ridicoli balli, scendendo nei cortili in cui Polonia nelle fredde mattine autunnali si allenava a duello ed ordinando ad un intimorito fantino di sellare il suo destriero nelle stalle e di lucidare l’armatura.  
Vi era – e c’è tuttora, Polonia se ne rende tristemente conto con una nota di infantile fastidio mentre Lituania saluta con un sorriso d’intesa e il bicchierino alzato in un brindisi un nuovo, interminabile fiotto di commensali finora mai visti – un certo divario in altezza – dieci incolmabili centimetri – e in massa muscolare, ma Polonia aveva dalla sua l’abilità di un combattente cresciuto nell’ambiente arduo della tundra e l’allenamento basilare che a Lituania mancava – intento com’era a farsi bello con le dame.  
Difatti era stato relativamente facile disarcionare il suo avversario e buttarlo a terra, trattenendolo lì, in mezzo alla terra umida, con la lama del fioretto a sfiorare in un brivido la vena in rilievo sul collo tirato.  
“Pensa ad allenarti, invece che alle femmine: non vinceremo facendo il baciamano ai nemici.”  
Lituania lo aveva fissato con aria stranita una manciata di secondi e aveva schiuso le labbra sottili, avvizzite dal freddo pungente, in una risatina che nell’aria settembrina si era subito trasformata in una minuta nuvola bianca – e Polonia era stato tentato di rivoltare la lama scintillante contro il suo, di collo, ed ammazzarsi lì seduta stante, imbarazzato ed umiliato a morte dalla frivola ed immediata constatazione che Lituania, nonostante la faccia imbrattata di fango e un disastro di vestiti, con un sorriso così sinceramente divertito come di soli ne aveva rivolti alle donne con cui danzava, sembrava divino.  
Era stata una riflessione scomoda e transitoria, messa fortunatamente e involontariamente a tacere dallo stesso Lituania, che aveva afferrato l’elsa dell’arma e l’aveva tirata con forza verso di sé, facendo ruzzolare al suolo Polonia e ridendo sguaiatamente, insensibile alle bestemmie e alle sberle sulle braccia.  
Polonia non immaginava che da una banalissima – e altrettanto immatura – lotta nella melma sarebbe rinata l’alleanza e l’intesa che in futuro fu.  
Lui e Lituania era riusciti a costruire un cuscinetto di stati alleati la cui estensione e forza erano terze soltanto a ottomani e russi, a farsi un nome nel continente come l’unione voluta da Dio che dominava sull’Est.  
Combatterono terribili conflitti, alternando vittorie entusiasmanti a brucianti disfatte, momenti neutri a ritirate indette dal buon senso, tenendo testa alle temibili confederazioni del Nord ed allontanando dai territori di loro comando l’armata dei cavalieri teutonici durante la mirabolante battaglia di Grunwald.  
Lituania, al termine dello scontro, con il fiatone e la schiena rivolta alla ritirata confusa dell’ordine teutonico, aveva sorriso con la felicità e l’entusiasmo di un bambino – un bambino con l’armatura ammaccata di un soldato e ditate di terra imbrunita sull’incarnato del viso – e con le iridi verdi – indorate dalla luce del mattino – che ridevano, nonostante la scia di cadaveri ammucchiati lì intorno, l’immensa fatica e le escoriazioni sulle dita tremanti.  
Polonia ama rassicurarsi, convincersi come con una sorta di mantra: il desiderio che ha rubato l’aria e l’ha investito serrandolo in una morsa a lui nuova, lo slancio naturale verso Lituania e l’istinto crudo, umano, di baciarlo in maniera così incerta, insicura – con in sottofondo le urla dei suoi combattenti e il trambusto delle corazze di metallo – erano tutte illusioni, allucinazioni, in nessuna maniera frutto di una sua libera iniziativa.  
Anzi, non era nemmeno stato tanto emozionante, carino, come le donzelle discutevano citando i miti dell’amore tormentato fra lo sfortunato Tristano e l’altrettanto sfortunata Isotta.  
Le labbra di Lituania erano sfibrate dalle lame nemiche, tamburellanti, umide, e i ciuffi in cui Polonia aveva irrazionalmente affondato le mani erano rovinati, arricciati dall’umidità, ruvidi al tatto – nulla di lontanamente romantico, insomma, di piacevole.  
Quando avevano ritrovato la volontà e la vitalità di fermare il terribile, nauseante contatto, Lituania aveva sibilato direttamente sulle sue labbra un canzonatorio ed irritante “Te l’avevo detto che eri geloso” la cui “o” finale ne uscì teatralmente allungata, nel momento in cui Polonia – amaranto in volto e con le mani ancora arrotolate intorno al suo orribile codino disfatto – chiuse i denti intorno al labbro inferiore dell’alleato, esattamente su una ferita inferta recentemente, così, giusto per zittirlo.  
Ce n’erano stati tanti, di baci, e c’era stato anche altro.  
Il vento marzolino di Vilnius lo fa tremare un attimo e i suoi occhi si muovono naturalmente da Lituania – ora intento a stringere la mano ad uno dei suoi burocrati comunisti – alla romantica vista che si ammira dalla terrazza, un ricamo di luci sulla vallata e in lontananza le forme dure del Palazzo cittadino.  
Li chiude, abbandonandosi al cullare della brezza.  
A Polonia sembra di ricordare con innaturale distinzione il fruscio dei vestiti che venivano sfilati, la trama intessuta dalle mani sui muscoli in tensione, il contatto ruvido delle labbra sulle ferite dai lembi consumati, il rumore umido dei bacini che si incontravano e la consistenza della carne fra le dita, come se la sua mancina non stesse tenendo uno shottino di vodka dall’aroma discutibile ma di nuovo si infilasse fra i ciuffi castani di Lituania, tirandoli nell’entusiasmo del momento.  
Quando le iridi azzurre si schiudono, Polonia conta fino a dieci allontanando con furia tutti i ricordi.  
C'era amore e c'era odio e si alternavano come a cavallo di una metaforica altalena, in uno strambo ma funzionale equilibrio – un equilibrio che si era frantumato, insieme ai confini duramente costruiti nel corso dei secoli.  
Ritornare soli – formalmente svaniti dalla cartina mondiale – era stato terribile, un calcio sui denti.  
Polonia non ricorda tutte le volte in cui, durante la sua assenza, segretamente aveva voluto che Lituania fosse, ancora una volta, vicino a lui, o tutte le volte in cui, anche ritornato sul mappamondo, aveva desiderato chiamarlo, farsi sentire e sentirlo, ascoltare la sua voce lamentarsi delle vicissitudini in casa sovietica, accertarsi che stesse veramente bene nonostante le terrificanti voci sul conto di Russia, cercare un contatto - un contatto qualsiasi.  
Ritrovarsi senza l’umiltà di dire nulla – anche se ci sono molte, moltissime cose di cui è utile discutere – è oltremodo frustrante.  
Carattere difficile, lo incastra di continuo.  
“Tornerà mai tutto come prima?”  
Il suo è un sussurro a tratti inudibile, soffiato con l’unico – demoralizzante – obbiettivo di levarsi dal cuore e dallo stomaco una domanda, un metaforico masso, senza attendersi veramente un raffronto – è un interrogativo difficile, affidato alla brezza e alla vista mozzafiato della città di Vilnius che ancora Polonia scruta, con la mente lontana.  
“Come?”  
Il suono della voce di Lituania lo riscuote, strappandolo violentemente al suo universo fatto di elucubrazioni mentali, e la merlettatura di luci emanate dai differenti edifici si fa confusa dietro il velo invisibile delle lacrime.  
È un timore simile al terrore di un nuovo smembramento.  
Voltarsi verso Lituania significa incontrare il suo sguardo duro, irrisorio, canzonatorio, strafottente, significa annullare i buoni propositi ripetuti strenuamente degli ultimi decenni in una battuta velenosa, non trovare alcuna risposta al tarlo che lo assilla da anni e concludere l’incontro con un commento cattivo, ubriacarsi nel tentativo di dimenticare e fare i conti con la sbornia la mattina successiva.  
Quando finalmente – dopo dieci secondi che sembrano dieci anni – trova il coraggio di voltarsi verso Lituania e di incrociare i suoi occhi conturbanti ed intensi come una volta, Polonia si rende conto di essersi dimenticato un concetto fondamentale, una trasformazione naturale.  
Gli occhi dell’odierno Lituania – con i sentimenti che racchiudono e di cui Polonia teme la natura – non sono più gli occhi dell’Unione di Krewo, di Lublino, del Commonwealth, di Grunwald e della Guerra del Nord.  
Sono gli occhi di un uomo cresciuto, maturo, che ha convissuto con il dolore e l’umiliazione e che si trascina sulla schiena e nella mente i sintomi di anni di schiavitù e costrizioni – sono differenti, stanchi ma soddisfatti, con una scintilla di determinazione e sfrontatezza che Polonia ha conosciuto anni or sono e che è irrimediabilmente contento di ritrovare lì, fra una screziatura di menta e l’altra, in tutto il suo incisivo incanto.  
Polonia è maturato – lui, che è stato invaso, assassinato, smembrato, mortificato e che come una fenice in fiamme è risorto dalle sue ceneri – ed è costretto a convenire con i suoi sudditi ora defunti – non senza un’immancabile nota di ostinato rammarico, ‘chè alla fine né lui né Lituania cresceranno mai seriamente senza abbandonare la loro intramontabile rivalità: Lituania è una fenice come lui, ora come non mai, finalmente indipendente.  
È la maturità, una rinnovata vitalità a rammentargli, urlandolo, che è tutto diverso.  
Non sono più la Polonia e la Lituania cresciuti nel mito delle crociate e del feudalesimo, i due ragazzini che si ostinavano ad insabbiare vergognosamente qualsiasi coinvolgimento al di fuori dell’odio e dell’irritazione purulenta nei confronti dell’altro, anche nel momento cruciale in cui la loro relazione si era trasferita su un livello più intimo, carnale.  
Sono la Polonia e la Lituania del millenovecentonovantuno, due adulti intelligenti – forse – e mutati insieme alla storia delle rispettive genti, figli di un cambiamento memorabile, che troveranno l’ardimento di raccontare e raccontarsi scavalcando secoli e nazioni.  
Il momento adatto, Dio l’ha dato a loro.  
La voce di Polonia è chiara e distinta.  
“Tornerà mai tutto come prima?” dice di nuovo, fissando Lituania negli occhi, “Come durante il Commonwealth?”  
Il broncio incuriosito di Lituania immediatamente si distende, le labbra si schiudono e le iridi verdi si illuminano di una luce nuova ma non sconosciuta, si fanno morbide e distanti, e la coscienza di condividere i medesimi desideri, la stessa identica volontà di riconoscersi e ritrovarsi, investe Polonia con una felicità tale da sentire il cuore contorcersi e dilanarsi nel busto, da mozzare il fiato e farlo tremare tutto – Lituania, anche lui si irrigidisce, completamente spiazzato, ma poi un sorriso genuino affiora sul suo viso e Polonia sa che duecento anni di attesa non sono stati buttati.  
Il violino stride in un acuto, iniziando a suonare una canzoncina movimentata, e il chiacchiericcio della folla di invitati aumenta d’intensità, così come aumenta la massa di uomini e donne stretti intorno all’orchestrina – qualcuno già si dispone in formazione, mani intrecciate e fronti tanto vicine da sfiorarsi.  
“Possiamo accelerare la cosa, se ti va.”  
Lituania abbandona il bicchierino di cristallo vuoto fra le mani di un cameriere che bazzica in un andirivieni continuo fra i commensali e Polonia non fa in tempo a chiedere ulteriori delucidazioni ‘chè Lituania – Tomas, e il suono delle lettere scivola con così tanta naturalezza sulla lingua che gli sembra di non aver mai smesso di chiamarlo così – sta mettendo la mano destra sotto il suo naso, mentre la sinistra si cela furba dietro la schiena e un acuto sorriso di sfida fluttua sulle labbra – e Polonia si trattiene a fatica dall’allontanare la mano in malomodo e baciarlo lì, in mezzo a tutti, nascondendo e custodendo testardamente quel sorriso canzonatorio che Lituania mostrava solo a lui.  
“Scommetto che non ti ricordi nulla dei balli che ti ho insegnato durante il Commonwealth” insinua divertito e a Polonia servono alcuni secondi per rimettersi dallo stato di confusione iniziale e sbuffare una risatina, lasciando lo shottino su un tavolo lì vicino.  
“Vedremo” ribatte con tono canzonatorio e gli angoli del sorriso si ammorbidiscono suo malgrado nel momento in cui Lituania, con un inchino melodrammatico che gli ruba un’altra, sottile risatina, porta la sua mano alle labbra per baciarne il dorso, prima di condurlo in mezzo al marasma di invitati che hanno già aperto le danze.  
Chi lo sa.  
Forse domani mattina tutto ritornerà alla normalità.  
Forse dimenticheranno i decenni vissuti lontani, le lettere mai scritte, i saluti mai inviati, ciò che non si sono mai detti ma solo urlati nella mente.  
Forse domani mattina ritorneranno d’un tratto al Commonwealth, ai momenti in cui le discussioni si risolvevano a cazzotti, i lividi si curavano nel letto e l’alleanza fra Polonia e Lituania dominava incontrastata sull’Est così, mano nella mano e distanza minima mentre tentano di non intricarsi durante il ballo – da quanto non danzava la volta?  
Forse domani mattina si ritroveranno nudi e sudati nella sua stanza d’hotel – le mani di Lituania bruciano sulla sua schiena e le dita di Polonia si chiudono naturalmente sulla curva della suo collo nel momento in cui i movimenti svelti della musica li forzano a un contatto intimo e dio, da quanti anni non schiude le labbra sulla strana costellazione di nei che sbucano dal colletto abbottonato con cura della camicia, non carezza i dorsali ruvidi, non morde le ferite oramai richiuse risalenti a Grunwald, non si insultano e non si riconciliano baciandosi fino a sentire le labbra formicolanti, bollenti?  
Forse domani mattina ritorneranno davvero d’un tratto al Commonwealth.  
Forse “domani mattina” è unicamente un azzardo.  
Ma Polonia – con le dita avvoltolate ai ciuffi ribelli sulla nuca di Lituania e il sentore di fumo nelle narici mentre le loro dita si rincorrono e si intrecciano – ha come la rassicurante sensazione che “domani mattina” non sarà soltanto un’altra iperbole licenziosa.

 

“ La vita senza avvisare poi ci piovve addosso / Diglielo in faccia a voce alta di ricordare / quanto eravamo belli / e di aspettare / perché potremmo ritornare.”  
\- Tiziano Ferro, “Potremmo ritornare”

**Author's Note:**

> L’idea di mettere a confronto Polonia e Lituania dopo duecento anni di lontananza in occasione del disfacimento dell’URSS – il Commonwealth cade nel 1795 e la dominazione russa nei Baltici termina nel 1991 – mi ha sempre affascinata, ma per quanto in principio volessi inserire le versioni originali di Toris e Feliks all’interno della situazione narrata, i Second Players si sono introdotti a forza e io non sono più riuscita ad immaginarmi il contesto con Lituania e Polonia al loro stato tradizionale: quindi la natura mi ha costretta a mettere Tomas e Frandszk, e non me ne lamento affatto – di LietPol ne ho scritte una trentina, di 2P!LietPol circa un terzo: diamo a questi due un po’ di considerazione.  
> L’altro anno citato nella storia è il 1952 ossia, secondo Wikipedia, l’anno dell’ultima spartizione polacca e quindi il momento esatto in cui si ricostruisce la Polonia così come noi la conosciamo, almeno geograficamente parlando: immagino che sia stato un momento di festeggiamenti anche per un arcigno scorbutico come la versione Second di Polonia.  
> L’unione di Krewo – giusto per ricordarlo a chi, al mio contrario, non campa per quell’episodio ed altri sulla stessa linea – viene presentata nell’episodio a mio parere fantastico in cui Polonia chiede a Lituania, durante il loro primo incontro, di mostrargli il pacco ed è questo il momento in cui inizia la collaborazione fra Lituania e Polonia, che sfocerà nella costruzione di un Commonwealth con l’unione di Lublino, che accorpa i territori di entrambi gli stati in un unico regno. La battaglia di Grunwald e la guerra del Nord sono due spezzoni dell’episodio speciale in cui Lituania, dopo un’apparente ritirata, torna a tutta forza massacrando l’ordine dei cavalieri teutonici. Il Commonwealth Polacco-Lituano è stato uno dei regni più forti nel Medioevo e si è disintegrato non per volontà dei regnanti, ma per ragioni esterne: la Polonia ha infatti subito una spartizione fra Prussia, Impero Russo e Impero Austriaco nel 1795 che ha decretato la fine dell’alleanza.  
> Ovviamente in questa storia ci sono molti riferimenti storici che cercano di essere i più precisi possibili, ma anche un po’ di sana licenza poetica: non ci sono attestazioni certe di come funzionasse il matrimonio fra Jadwiga e Ladislao, ma ho letto che quando Jadwiga è morta nel dare alla luce la primogenita – anch’ella deceduta poco dopo la nascita – il marito Ladislao, di dodici anni più vecchio, ne era seriamente dispiaciuto. Di più non so, ma ho pensato che sarebbe stato carino evidenziare il contrasto fra la serietà e la saggezza dei due regnanti e invece l’infantilismo e l’immaturità di Lituania e Polonia, che al loro primo incontro, almeno secondo l’opera originale di Himaruya, sono due ragazzini di circa tredici-quattordici anni.  
> Non credo ci siano altri particolari appunti da fare, solo che le due citazioni a inizio e fine testo ho dovuto metterle, perché Tiziano Ferro fa canzoni che con la LietPol stanno una meraviglia: “Potremmo ritornare”, poi, insieme a “La differenza fra me e te” rappresenta perfettamente la nostalgia di un passato insieme che può tornare a far parlare di sé e le differenze contrastanti fra un personaggio e l’altro, fra chi si perde nei dettagli e nei disordini e chi no, e chi teme il proprio passato e il passato dell’altro. Fa molto LietPol e io vorrei morire.


End file.
